


Fire and Smoak

by Cait_frost_11



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_frost_11/pseuds/Cait_frost_11
Summary: More sucky poetry...She continued to burn oh so very bright, burning with fire and smoak.





	Fire and Smoak

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a posting spree where I'm posting all my old stuff, so here y'all go...

She started as a tiny little spark  
the way she was hidden left no room for more

But opportunity grabbed her  
pulled her by that blonde ponytail as far as it did

Soon her new life kindled  
and she found her spark had been unleashed

She burned and grew with each one  
those villains fuel thrown in the blaze she'd become

They tried to smother and put her out  
but she had burned too long to give up like that

And she continued to burn oh so very bright  
burning with fire and smoak


End file.
